Won't Take Nothing But A Memory
by Poisonrunningthrewmyveins
Summary: If anyone one of you has ever been in love and separated from the one you love. This is why. This is why I wait. Because our love story hasn't finished yet. JacobxOC. Has some part of Eclipse, no BD.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Way it All Would Go**

**Songs: Garth Brooks- the Dance.**

Long ago, men went to sea, and women waited for them, standing on the edge of the water, scanning the horizon for the tiny ship. Now I wait for Jacob. He left willingly, suddenly. I wait for him. Each moment that I wait feels like a year, an eternity. Each moment is as slow and transparent as glass. Through each moment I can see infinite moments lined up, waiting. Why has he gone where I cannot follow?

This is why. If anyone one of you has ever been in love and separated from the one you love. This is why. This is why I wait. Because our love story hasn't finished yet.

I sat there on my front porch, an opened bottle of Bud Lite sat on the railing next to me as the smoke of my cigarette floated around me, literally fogging my vision as I was absorbed in my memories. Tears stung my eyes, filled to the brim, threatening to spill down my cheeks. The radio was on, the music was playing soft and slow. The sunset was now bluish purple from the pinkish orange it had been minutes ago. My thoughts muted the noise around me till a song started to flitter through my memories. My ears honed into the song, I knew it well.

"Our lives are better left to chance. I've could have missed the pain but I would have to miss the dance," I sang to shadows creeping across the lawn.

My voice was filled with hurt and despair, making me sound older than 21. My Queensland heeler, Chico, looked up from his spot next to me and whined a little. I looked down at him flashing him a sad smile before tuning back into the song. I gave a soft snort and a tight smile before taking a hit of my Camel filter. It seemed the artist wrote this song about me; as if he was there when my world crashed around me and decided it would make a good song. As the smoke of my cigarette enveloped around me, my mind traveled back into the past.

_The wedding flowed into the reception party. It was just twilight over the river; the ceremony had lasted exactly the right amount of time, allowing the sun to set behind the trees. The lights in the trees glimmered as the two newlyweds walked in. There were another ten thousand flowers out there, serving as an earthly tent over the dance floor set up on the grass under two ancient cedars. Everyone was calm and mellow, one reason was that it was wedding they were supposed to be happy, second was that someone, a very important person was missing. The little crowd spread out under the soft shine of the twinkle lights, and the couples were greeted again by the friends they just ran through. I had to admit the wedding and the reception were beautiful, that pixie leech knew how to decorate that's for sure. I shook my head, she wasn't the one I despised, it was Bella, phfft I was still baffled why I fought against an army of bloodsuckers for her; a image of Jacob appeared in my mind; I sighed, that's why. I released my bad mood; Jacob wouldn't want me to be bitter. This was time to talk now, to laugh. I followed my rock for the evening, through the crowd._

_"Congrats, guys," Seth Clearwater told them, ducking his head under the edge of a flower garland. His mothers, Sue, along with me were tight by his sides, eyeing the guests with wary intensity. Sue's face was thin and fierce, an expression that was accented by her short, severe hairstyle; it was as short as her daughter Leah's- I remember Leah's hissy fit about it when she found out. I was pushing Billy Black, Jacob's father; I'd kind of took it upon myself to be a stand in child for him. When I looked at Jacob's father, I always felt like I was seeing two people rather than just one. There was the old man in the wheelchair with the lined face and the white smile that everyone else saw. And then there was the direct descendant of a long line of powerful, magical chieftains, cloaked in the authority he'd been born with. Though the magic had – in the absence of a catalyst – skipped his generation, Billy was still a part of the power and the legend. It flowed straight through him. It flowed to his son, the heir to the magic, who had turned his back on it. That left Sam Uley, my cousin, to act as the chief of legends and magic now..._

_Billy seemed oddly at ease considering the company and the event – his black eyes sparkled like he'd just gotten some good news. I was impressed by his composure. This wedding must have seemed a very bad thing, the worst thing that could happen to his best friend's daughter, in Billy's eyes. I knew it wasn't easy for him to restrain his feelings, considering the challenge this event foreshadowed to the ancient treaty between the Cullens and the Quileutes – the treaty that prohibited the Cullens from ever creating another vampire. We wolves knew a breach was coming, but the Cullens had no idea how we would react. Before the alliance, it would have meant an immediate attack. A war. But now that they knew each other better, would there be forgiveness instead? As if in response to that thought, Seth leaned toward the bloodsuc-Edward, arms extended. Edward returned the hug with his free arm._ _I saw Sue shudder delicately, as I blew the nasty smell of vampires from my nose._

_"It's good to see things work out for you, man," Seth said. "I'm happy for you."_

_"Thank you, Seth. That means a lot to me." Edward pulled away from Seth and __looked at Sue, Billy and I. "Thank you, as well. For letting Seth come. For supporting __Bella today."_

_"You're welcome," Billy said in his deep, gravelly voice, and I was surprised at the optimism in his tone. Perhaps a stronger truce was on the horizon. A bit of a line was forming, so Seth waved goodbye and wheeled Billy toward the food. Sue and I gave a final look before following my little group. Later on the music started the couple got up to dance, she was passed to her father soon and then back to her vampire before the scent of my imprint floated through the air. Jacob entered moment later, in jeans and t-shirt, of course. As I watched him approach Bella I felt my heart being torn, he returned but not because of me. I looked away afraid I'd might cry. Seth seemed to pick up on this and lead me to dance floor, making sure I never once got a glimpse of the two of them dancing. I was so lost in my thoughts that Seth's voice scared me._

"_Sam and the others are outside, they think something's going to happen."_

"_Are they here because of me or Jacob?"_

"_Both"_

_The pack knew of my imprint to Jacob, they felt bad for me and constantly watched my moods so I wouldn't lose control. Jacob on the other hand seemed like he didn't know at all, but what would I expect with him having his head so far up Bella's ass. I was actually starting to cheer up, I still am grateful for Seth, when suddenly Jacob began to yell and shake. Seth and I stopped dancing and looked over to him, waiting to see if he could pull his shit together. He only got angrier and Edward was soon by her side. In an instant we were next to Jake, Seth pulling him back and me trying to pry him off her. Edward gathered up his wife and ran to another side as Sam and Paul in their wolf skins blocked them off from Jacob. Seth and I continued to hold onto Jacob as he began to yell louder, his voice laced with rage. Sam moved forward to help us pushing Jacob out, Bella did the dumbest thing and began to follow like a retard. Paul stopped her and gave a growl before leaving with us. _

_Jacob left yet again, however he came back a few days later, I know now Sam found him and dragged him back here. Bella was gone and Jacob was mine again. His blinders seemed to have fallen off and I prayed to God that she never came back. He was my best friend again and I was his. For those two weeks he was always with me talking, laughing and smiling. The pack was happy, overjoyed that I brought the life back to Jacob that Bella sucked out. I felt that for once since Bella came, that he might have felt something for me. Me who was so opposite of the precious Bella, in fact I was her exact opposite. Instead of her reddish brown hair, he ran his fingers through my curtain of black, instead of her dirt brown eyes he looked deeply into my ocean colored ones, my russet skin flowed with his own instead of the stark contrast of Bella's pasty white skin. Then one day my world came crashing down in flames. I remember vividly that morning when the newest addition of the Cullen clan arrived home. Jacob and I were flirtatiously walking through woods near the beach, when her sickly sweet odor crept into my perfect world. My smile instantly slid from face, I turned to see Jacob and his smile only got larger. The first chip from my already cracked heart broke off. I prayed with all my might for him to stay but of course he took off through the trees towards Forks. With every step he took away from me towards her, my heart cracked and broke off a little bit more. My imprint connection to him made me sick, not being near to him, it felt like someone ripped my insides out through my mouth. I felt my knees aching and the will stand was seeped out of me, my knees buckled as I began to shake and cry. I gathered my fleeting strength as I stumbled, as if my legs were numb, my way toward the cliffs of La Push. The salt on the breeze helped calm my spinning head yet made my chest burn with every labored breath. I feared my heart was actually going to be ripped out, it beat heavily against my lungs making them vibrate my ribs like an earthquake. I felt the blood rushing through my ears after every agonizing heart beat. The muscles inside my chest constricted excruciatingly tight before they subsided only to constrict once again. Sitting against a fallen tree I tried to calm my writhing body. The sound of the waves __vanished from my mind, I no longer was aware of the wind on my skin. I had no clue how long I sat there but it felt like I had been there for ages. My burning world seemed to stand still when I smelt Jacob's scent drawing near to my place of lament. I felt a small sense of hope that he remembered me and was not just passing through. His figure emerged from the dense forest, I smelt his tears, he must have smelt mine too because he lifted his head up, his distress only made me cry harder. He sniffled, whipping his hand over his nose and then his eyes trying to dry the proof that she had hurt him once more. The pain in my chest seemed to decrease from his closeness, I could breathe again, heavily but breathing. _

"_Riley" he croaked, concern and hurt were in his voice. I couldn't move and I couldn't speak, just more tears trailed down my face._

"_Riley," he took steps towards me, "what's wrong?" My heart cracked even more, I shook my head crying harder, how could he not know? A look of understand and even more pain washed over his face. _

"_I've been no better than B-her. I'm so sorry Riley. I've been hurting you all along. If I could I'd make it up to but…Rye I can't stay here, I've got to go." His words stung me like a slap on the face. _

"_W-w-what?" I asked unbelievelingly, lifting my trembling body off the ground, standing to face him. _

"_Please don't cry, I can't stay here Riley."_

"_You're leaving again? You're leaving Billy, the Pack,...you're leaving me?"_

"…_.I can't"_

"_What did I do?" Surprise ran across his face before guilt finally settled on it, "Nothing, you have done nothing wrong Rye," he said reaching to hug me. I let him for a few minutes, relishing the chance and then I pushed him away._

"_No! No you can't go."_

"_Riley I wish I could have done this differently, I wish it was you I love but baby girl, please let me go."_

_I heard the desperation in his voice and felt the pain he held in his eyes, even though my own heart was on the verge of falling apart. If we were meant to be he'd come back to me, wouldn't he? I knew what I had to do. I nodded and kissed him on the cheek as he hugged me crying then kissed my forehead. It felt amazing to have him so close, to have him show the slightest bit of affection to me. He finally let go and made his way to the trees, he glanced back and blew a kiss before he disappeared. A pain, even worse than before, erupted from my chest. I had to clutch my heart to keep the broken pieces from flying away in the wind. I felt a new wave of tears fall as my vision blurred and my mind become fuzzy when my body suddenly gave out and I collapsed. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and let them close as I focused on the pain I was trying so hard not let it consume me. The pain overtook as the pieces of my broke heart lay scattered around me. When I woke Sam was lifting me up, concern written on his face, the pack was there some were in their wolf skins, whining and fidgeting around, others were circled around me trying to get me to talk. I was too tired so I just let my eyes close. When I woke up two days later I tried to them about Jacob but they already knew, he had told them he was leaving before he cut off any and all communication. That's why the pack was out and that's how they found me, they were looking for me because they thought I'd leave due to Jacob leaving and they were also looking for Jacob. My grandmother was concerned and tried all the Indian remedies she knew to cure me of my heartache, but no matter how hard her or the pack tried I was a recluse for months. Then one day I went to the spot I last saw Jacob, I knew I would always love him, he was after all my imprint. I couldn't go and find him he didn't want to be near me, as his imprint I would do anything to make him happy and that seemed to be to let him go and I would go on with my life, praying each day that he would come back to me. I vowed I'd wait till as long as it took._

I glanced out into the night, from my light soaked yard to the tree line. He was somewhere out there and I'd always love him, but I'm getting tired of waiting. A lot has changed in those five years… well for me that is, I don't know for him. Today many things are different yet one thing remains untouched. I do still love Jacob, I have for five years and I will never stop. But I have grown up, I was always tall well part because I'm a werewolf but I grew taller I'm now 5'11 proudly two inches taller than Leah. I'm well- I'm very physical fit yet I still have curves. I was a woman now no longer a little girl. My grandmother passed away four years ago, Jacob wasn't there to comfort me. I live in her cabin now, a few houses down from Billy and the Clearwater's. I live alone except for my dog who is always near. I went to college and even graduated early; I have a job at the wildlife rescue and wolf sanctuary just outside Port Angeles. The pack is even bigger, with some new werewolves and imprints, and I love them all very much. They all have grown older, which of course means they are the perfect eye candy for every woman, well except me and Leah, but I have to admit Seth is catching my eye and I don't mind. I've even become somewhat of an adopted daughter to Billy and Sue. I cook Billy dinners and spend as much time as I can with him, he is like the dad I never knew and he is like the daughter-in-law he may or may not ever have. My life didn't wait for me to heal from Jacobs absence, I had to run to catch up. I feel…alright with my life, I'm 70% happy and that's okay with me. A smile graced my face as I remember the day I took control of my life.

_It was the day after I visited my place of horror and I was shaking with anger. Sam, Seth, Quil and Embry were with me, Seth was the only one not in his wolf skin and was prepared to stop me from do anything. I stood in front of the Cullen's asylum of a house yelling for __**her**__ to show her face. Her disgusting legion of leeches came out but I wouldn't talk to them and I certainly wouldn't leave till I got my way. The blonde nasty one Jacob hated came out with her, their beauty was a drastic difference. The Bella I remembered was an average awkward girl but before me was this sickly wilted looking girl with a giant belly made me want to put her out of her misery. _

"_Riley, is everything okay?" she asked sweetly. I felt like an asshole and even more of one to make her do what I came here to do. _

"_Bella, you ruined my life. Jacob left because of you. My imprint left because of you. Do you know how painful that is? It's like when Edward just got up and left you," Edward hissed but I just ignored him, Bella glanced towards Edward a sad look passed over her face before looking back to me, "You know how I feel. You're a spoiled brat Bella and I'm tired of you always getting what you want. I'm taking that away from you today," the vampires hissed and stood protecting Bella, but she just moved them out the way and waited for me to continue, "Leave. Do me a favor since you've taken away my everything, the one thing that I loved, just leave. Leave Forks. Leave La Push. Leave Washington. Leave the West Coast. Just leave. If you won't do it for me, do it for love. Do it for my love of Jacob, do it for the love of your vampire. Leave." I turned and flipped, running into the woods and letting out a heartbroken howl before running my feelings out. The next day the Cullen's were gone. _

Yeah I felt bad for Charlie, till the nice gift came for him; a new computer that he could chat on with Bella. She sent him plane tickets and he'd go and visit. Five years I figured out how to survive and here I am, accomplished, well off and somewhat happy. I took my last swig of beer before pouring the rest out on the plants below; I smashed the butt of my cigarette into the ash tray and turned off the radio. I smiled at Chico, pulling my car keys out and began walking to my 1990 Jeep Cherokee, I gave a high pitch whistle and Chico soon joined me as we got in. Tonight I'm going to do what I always do, meeting the pack and the others down at Emily's bar and have fun. Little did I know that tonight my world would flip onto its ass...

The bar was full of locals, friends and family. People I loved. Leah and I were playing pool with her imprint Luke, a state forest ranger, and Seth, my rock still. Everyone was laughing and talking, the happiness of the people in the bar could make an emo go normal. The door opened and no one paid no mind till slowly people started to look to see who walked in. Silence crept over the bar, a familiar yet strange scent filled the air. People stopped what they were doing and focused at who had walked in. Leah turned to look then whipped around and hit me in the shoulder making me mess up my shot. I began to yell at Leah when I saw her face, like she had seen a ghost. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Luke, he looked confused like me, so I turned to my rock, and Seth had his big ass mouth hanging wide open. I stood up and turned around to face the door. I dropped my pool stick and froze, a look of utter shock on my face and my heart began to beat wildly. There was a man standing there, wearing blue jeans and a tight fitted t shirt, he was buff just like all the Pack members here, all of the men had very good physique and he was included. He had the tribal La Push tattoo that the Pack members always bared. His brown eyes were familiar, I knew those eyes, his crooked smile, but he left as a boy and before me was a man. Tears built up in my eyes and they pricked as I continued to stare. It was my soul mate. It was my imprint. It was…

"Jacob?" Sam asked unsurely.

"Hey," he replied uneasily. Everyone immediately jumped up and moved to hug and greet him, yet I stayed where I was. After he greeted everyone in the bar, having emotional reunions with about each one especially his dad and some pack members, he frowned, scanning the room. It was like he was looking for something or maybe someone and then I felt his eyes land on me. I felt a suction feeling like a vacuum cleaner towards Jacob, my heart seem to fill with love and joy, a sudden need to be with him and near him grew inside me. I had trouble control my urge to go to him, to show him I never quit loving him but my feet lead me out the side door, with my dog in tow, into my truck and back to my home.

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THIS. I can leave it as a one shot or continue it into a story but PLEASE im begging you tell me what you think. AND A LIL REMINDER A NEW CHAPTER, THE"TEST" CHAPTER, FOR SHE WOLF WILL BE UP ON MONDAY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I had a few more people add me to their favorite authors list because of this story so I decided to see what would happen if I added a new chapter. I also have another story SheWolf you guys should check out. Anyway here's chapter 2. **

**Song: Think twice- Eve 6**

**Chapter 2: Losing it all on my own**

Everyone turned to watch Jacob's reaction; his reaction was not what they were expecting. Many of the pack members knew that reaction but no one moved. All were frozen, waiting with bated breath; the tension inside the bar was thick and heated. Some eye's shifted to Seth, who was trying hard to mask his anger and worry, shaking his head from side to side glared holes into the ground.

"No, no, no," he muttered. His head shot up, a fierce growl rose from his throat, his eyes narrowed dangerously at deserter. "No, I won't like you let you take her from me," he bite out.

Jacob, jostled from his dazed, let out a growl just as vicious directed toward Seth.

Sam stepped in between the two, authority coming off of him in waves, calming other while causing some of the pack to tense. "Pack meeting, my house, NOW!"

Immediately members of the pack jumped into action, some going to Jacob pulling him out the front door and some went to Seth who pulled out of the side door Riley had used. Bursting into their wolf skins the pack, minus one, ran as a unit to Sam's, all a little antsy at what would happen. Clothed and alert, the pack filed into Sam's. When Jacob arrived Seth was musing in the doorway to the hall. Not wanting to be anywhere near him, he moved to sit in the chair by the door. Once Sam entered, the tension at the bar had returned.

"Jacob, we have a lot to talk about now that you're pack but it seems that the most pressing issue is the possibility you imprinted on Riley. Are you sure you've imprinted on her?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. If all I want is to be with her… no there's like a need I hafta to be with her, there's a tension in my chest that wasn't there before I saw her," he said passionately as he thought of Riley.

Sam let out a deep sigh, rubbing his neck and then his face.

"I don't care!" Seth's outburst made everyone slight jump, "You won't get Riley, you left." It shocked everyone at how assertive Seth was being towards Jacob, an alpha.

Jacob stood, become annoyed with Seth's little power trip. "Don't be pissed off at me because you haven't imprinted," he said smugly.

"Knock it off," Sam barked, "This is not you to either of you. This is Riley's choice. Her decision; not yours. Jacob as her imprint you must accept whatever she decides. Seth both you and her knew the consequences when you decided to enter into a relationship. Even if Jacob hadn't returned, there was still possibility of you imprinting abruptly ending your relationship."

Both men seemed a little miffed when confronted with the truth.

"It's late, Jacob you can stay here or go home to Billy, we'll meet here again tomorrow in the morning to hear where and what you've been up to for all these years. But both of you will leave Riley alone for the time being."

Seth heatedly hit the wall, not enough to make it beak, but a loud boom and then proceeded to storm out through the kitchen. The pack spent a few extra minutes greeting him properly before going home. Jacob decided to go his home because it was so close to Riley's house. After a very long talk with his father, Jacob slept like a rock.

Riley's Pov

The next morning I woke up on my sofa, my face was stuck to my faux leather cushion. Light blinded me making eyes burn with discomfort. My head was pounding, like a goat was butting heads with my skull. Deciding the only way this pain would go away was I have to get up and take some aspirin. Yawning widely and rubbing the dirty grit from my eyes, I felt the ghost trails of tears I must have shed last night. I didn't remember getting home, I could barely remember the bar except ….no I didn't want to make my headache worse.

There was a whining noise and the clicking of nails that pulled me out of my moment frozen in time. I looked to the door and saw Chico, with a pleading look to be left out.

"Sorry," I said feeling bad and yanked my front door open. Chico bolted to his favorite bush as I stood by the steps soaking up the sunlight. The fresh air was making my head feel better and made me relax. I rubbed my sore neck, sorting through my thoughts, unfortunately all of it lead me back to thinking about Jacob. Realizing that he may actually be sticking around for a while, I would have address what I was going to about him with myself, even though I'd rather put it a box and punt it over the La Push Cliffs.

"Well I'm sure they're all having a pack meeting, especially since Jacob's home, so that means no Sam's today," I said to myself. I felt eyes on me and turned to see Chico staring at me mid-pee.

"What? Don't give me that look. I'm allowed to avoid this mess for while," I crankily. Chico seemed to raise an eyebrow towards me and continued to find another spot to pee. I frowned at my dog. "Don't judge me," I muttered and went inside make myself breakfast. I was never a morning person and this is the time were my wolf side seemed more awake and alert then I did, so she took control.

Chico wandered around the front yard, going a few feet into the forest, peeing anywhere he wanted and leaving a present for Riley right in her drive way. Content with his patrol of his yard, he meandered inside, hoping his owner wouldn't be too upset with him and give him a bigger bowl of breakfast than normal. He found his owner once again talking to herself.

"-oh poor Seth, he's probably thinking I'd just forget about him and go with Jacob. Well that's not going happen! If Jacob thinks I'm just going to drop everything just because his sorry as is back—Well he's wrong!" Riley shouted heatedly flipping some of her home cut fries.

Chico moseyed over to eat the few that had landed on the floor as I moved my breakfast to a plate and gave a deep sigh before shoveling some food into my mouth. I loved food, more than anything. Being a wolf gave me an almost insatiable hunger, yet never gaining a pound over 120. The frown that was on my face slowly merged into a small smile. I turned and looked down to Chico who was looking back up at me wagging his tail, "After you get breakfast, we're going to disappear for awhile."

-Sam's house-

All of the pack, except Riley, was here even Seth. He seemed to be in a little bit of a better mood today. Jacob missed these pack breakfasts and Emily's mouthwatering food. While eating Sam asked Jacob about his absence. Jacob told them that once he left he traveled down through California to Arizona then over to New Mexico. After staying in the Southwest for nearly two years he went back up through Nevada up to Wyoming where he spent a year as a wolf. He moved on to Montana where he worked for an older couple on a ranch. One day after talking to the old man, telling him that Jacob had left home because of a girl, the man gave him advice. Jacob realized that running away was cowardly and that La Push is the only place he would ever really belong. Jacob left when he had enough money to travel back to Washington, back to La Push.

While Jacob recounted his story, Seth would occasionally scoffed from the corner.

"Did you even think about her once?" Seth asked tightly.

"Every day. Every minute," Jacob replied honestly. He really did think about Riley while he was gone. He missed her and how he felt when he was with her. He was her entire world and never knew he had it so good until she was gone.

"Why? You hadn't imprinted on her then," Seth snapped.

"Imprinting can sometimes be felt by both the imprintor and the imprintee," Sam explained.

"Yeah well I think this all a bunch of bullshit," Seth grumbled before getting up moving to the door.

"Seth, leave Riley alone. She'll come around when she's ready," Sam warned. Seth sent Sam a glare and scowled before slamming the screen door, walked to his truck, slammed the door and tore out of the driveway.

"Since when did Seth become such an emo," Jacob asked.

"When you came back," Leah replied and left to check on her brother.

Sam took in a deep breath pinching the bridge of his nose, "Welcome home Jacob, please just let things be for now."

Jacob nodded but his mind was already on Riley. The burning desire to be with her was eating away at him. A small smirk appeared on his handsome face, as he stood heading out too. Riley wasn't that far from here, he could feel it. As soon as he hit the tree line Jacob flipped into his wolf skin and ran to where his heart lead him.

She led him to a clearing deep in the woods, where they used to play as kids. The sunlight caught in her raven hair giving her a heavenly glow. It was then he noticed a horse was grazing at the other end of the clearing, swishing its tail back and forth happily. A dog, he recognized from the bar, was running around chasing away any birds that landed in the cool grass. Riley was making something with flowers, she already had some weaved into her dark tresses.

"I was wondering when you'd find me," Riley said, instantly finding his hiding spot.

Jacob moved from his hiding spot out into the opening and close to Riley. Chico suddenly turned his attention to Jacob and barked ferociously at him. Riley laughed and told Chico to relax. Chico snorted at Jacob then went back to chasing quails.

"You sure are a handsome wolf now. You're not that scrawny little puppy anymore," she said looking up from her hands and smiled at him. Jacob's knees waivered, he soon felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart sped up.

"But…I think you're missing something," she said, getting to her feet holding up a large flower wreath she had been working on. She stepped towards him, completely unafraid and draped it over his head, nestling it on the base of his neck. As she stepped back to take in how he looked, Jacob struck a pose causing her to laugh with delight. To Jacob the sound of her laughter was pure euphoria and all he wanted to ever do was make her laugh for the rest of his life.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob," she said running her hand through his fur. He let out dog like purr as he moved closer to her, allowing her to move her hands over more of him.

"Jacob, I've been waiting five years to touch you, to be this close you," she said pain filled her voice and soon she stepped away from him. Jacob could only listen as she bore her heart to him.

"I've missed you so much, but I have had to five very long years for you. I love you Jacob Black, but I can't just let everything I had go out the window. I can't drop everything just because you came back."

Jacob began to panic, making him whine. She didn't know that he had imprinted on her. If she did maybe she'd be willing to drop everything for him then. He was going to lose her if he didn't tell her. Without thinking, Jacob flipped back leaving him buck naked in front of Riley.

"Jacob!," Riley yelped in surprised, trying not to look below his waist. Even his waist was tempting; it was perfectly sculpted and toned. Riley could feel the desire she once had for him return. She tore her eyes away from his torso and chest, to his face but that sucked her in even more. He was even more handsome then he was when he was younger. She lightly shook, a hum of desire coursed through her veins.

"Riley, listen to me, I've imprinted on you," he said desperately wanting her to quit denying herself and come to him. "We're soul mates, you and I, we belong together."

Riley froze, all emotion was gone from her face and eyes. It seemed like forever before an emotion registered on her beautiful face. It was not happiness like Jacob had predicted, instead she looked in pain and torn, the same face she had on five years ago.

"Jacob, I…I…," she began but groaned with indecision. "Half of me is elated but the other half of me is confused. Just give me time Jake, but I'd love for us to be best friends again." She hurried over to her horse and mounted it. Jake felt like he was about to cry but at the same time felt overjoyed that she wanted to be his best friend again.

"Jake don't look heartbroken, friendship is important to me before I enter any kind of relationship, besides you've been gone for five years, we need to get to know the new us'," Riley said optimistically before she urged her horse to move, leaving the clearing.

Jacob watched her go, he felt a sense of hope that Riley would eventually come around and want something more than friendship. "You'll see Riley, we'll be together forever and I'll do whatever it takes to prove it," Jacob vowed. He flipped once more heading back to his dad's house where Quil and Embry were waiting ready to pick up their friendship with him. They decided later that night, that they would all go hang out with the pack.

-Riley's Pov-

After returning Diablo to Mrs. Clintock, Chico and I walked back home. On the walk home I sorted out what exactly had happened back there in the clearing. Jacob had imprinted on me. I couldn't help but feel little giddy. Chico gave a happy yap as he took off in front of me once we reached the drive way. I looked up to see that we had welcoming party. Seth, handsome in his own right, was waiting on my front steps.

"Hey Seth," I said excitedly, the butterflies still there just not as active as they were in the clearing.

"Hey Rhy, what have you been up to," he asked pleasantly, lifting himself off the steps and coming to give me a hug. As soon as his arms wrapped around me, he stiffened smelling Jacob's sent on me.

"I took Diablo for a ride and ran into Jacob," I explained. I told him the truth even if he didn't like it.

"Oh yeah," he said feigning interest.

"Oh stop it Seth, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him. I am not dropping anything just because he's back and I only want friendship."

Seth seemed to lighten up and be back to his good nature, which caused me to frown slightly, "Seth you used to idolize him, please don't ruin the chance of rekindling a friendship because of me."

Seth scowled at the ground for a minute before pursing his lips, "Yeah."

I smiled at his childish behavior before chuckling lightly, "Come on we'll cuddle on the couch and watch a movie."

Desire flashed through his eyes and a cocky smirk fell on his face," sounds good to me."

It was now just turning dark after watching 3 movies and making lunch and dinner. The clean up lunch took a little long because Seth distracted me with a full make-session. It was very romantic and took my mind off the whole Jacob thing. We decided to head off down the Emily's bar to hang out with our pack.

Seth was helping me out of my jeep, acting like I was princess and gave my hand a peck before pecking me on my lips. Right away a menacing growl erupted from behind Seth. I popped out behind him as he whipped around to see the source of the noise.

Jacob was tensed up and shaking slightly, giving Seth a death glare.

Seth instinctively moved in front of me and gave a nasty snarl in return.

"Guys stop," I whined.

"He started this shit," Seth snapped.

It seemed like all over wolves were coming out, wanting to remind the others of the order in their pack hierarchy.

"You have no right have your mouth on my imprint!," Jacob seethed.

Another round of powerful and furious growls and snarls ensued, moving closer to each other.

"Jealous Jacob," Seth taunted.

"Seth!," I sneered, I didn't like how he was acting.

"You better think twice before you touch my girl, if you do it again I'll let you feel the burn! Don't come around her no more," Jacob roared, shaking heavily, stepping closer to Seth; daring Seth to challenge him. Jacob was about a good four inches taller than Seth and had a fully matured body, muscles filled with strength. Seth however didn't back down, something a subordinate wolf would rarely go through with. They were seconds away from ripping each other apart.

"KNOCK IT OFF!," I screamed, having enough of this macho dominance crap. I was just ignored by the two testosterone driven males.

Seth finally had enough of being Jacob's face and pushed him back a step. But that was all that was needed because that's when a fist fight began. Quil and Embry jumped in trying to break them apart as I yelled for Sam. Paul and Jared bolted out from the bar, quickly assessing the situation, they went to help pull the two apart.

My voice was hoarse and beginning to break up, from yelling and growling desperately at the two, but the shaking of my body, my wolf wanting to break free, I could barely control.

Sam had come out and bellowed for everyone to stop.

When Jacob and Seth were pulled apart I quickly looked each of them over. Jake had a cut lip and ripped shirt, Seth had a swelling cheek and bleeding nose.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" I screamed, shaking violently.

Sam turned his attention to me and in a serious commanding tone told me," You need to calm down."

"ME? ME CALM DOWN! When these two fucktards cant even be in 50 ft from each other and YOU ARE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!" I barked, trembling with anger.

"Riley," Sam warned.

"NO! SETH I told you not to do this! I begged you not to! You're turning into someone else, a smug asshole, and I DON'T LIKE IT!" I growled, my body was so close to flipping.

Jacob was smirking the whole time I chewed Seth out, until I aimed my anger at him.

"AND YOU! You don't fuckn own me! HOW DARE YOU! How dare you come around and not respect what I want after all that BELLA BULLSHIT YOU PUT ME TROUGH! You can't even handle a little competition!," I yelled and them let out a very guttural scream. I had to move towards the wood, I didn't know if I could control my wolf any longer.

"Wait Riley, where are you going?" Seth asked whimpering a little.

"AWAY FROM YOU TWO," I roared.

I heard movement behind me, "DON'T FOLLOW SETH! I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND YOU RIGHT NOW."

Seth looked a little hurt and defeated before ripping his arms out of Jared and Embry grip, and headed inside. Sam gave a nasty snarl and look to Jacob before allowing him to be let go and walking inside. Jacob was too distracted with watching where his Riley was going.

Reaching the tree line, I had calmed just enough to grab my car and go. I grew frustrated of having to walk all the way back to the dirt parking lot to get it. He watched me with a grin as I stalked past him and to my car before he realized I was going somewhere else.

"Wait, what are you doing," he asked.

"What does it look like," I snapped.

"Just let me explain," Jacob pleaded.

"What exactly needs explanation? The fact that I've been waiting around like a moron hoping that one day you'd come back and you'd actually feel about me the way I have felt about you? Or the fact that you're a selfish arrogant asshole that completely forgets about everyone that you're supposed to give a shit about?"

Jacob was shocked at my rant and refrained from saying anything else, but I felt my temper come back and my anger rose with every word I spoke.

"I'm not waiting anymore, I'm done!" I felt hot tears stream down my face, as I struggled to keep my wolf side from ripping him a new one. I placed my keys into the visor and walked towards the woods, him following at distance. Before flipping I turned to him, tears now coming uncontrollably, "I may not exactly know what my future looks like but I do know one thing," I said choking out sobs, " you're not in it." With that I felt my skin rip apart and the achy tension was gone, my wolf was free from her binds. I looked at Jacob, my white fur glowing silver in the moonlight, I felt my chest ache like it did five years earlier, I lifted by head to sky and let out a heartbreaking howl.

Jacob's Pov

I felt my chest become weighed down and tight, as I felt tears sting my eyes. My breathing became erratic and my chest was throbbing in pain. I lost her before I could even try getting her back. I stood at there starring at where I had seen Riley last stand before leaving me to my own demons. After my tears were shed and my breathing was back to normal, I headed inside planning on drowning myself in sorrow.

Only on my way to the bar, the last person I wanted to see stopped me from moving forward. Seth looked completely guilt ridden.

"Jacob, I'm sorry," he said looking at the ground.

"S'okay Seth, I'm sorry I hit you," I said patting his shoulder, then attempted to move forward again only to be blocked by Seth.

"No Jacob, I am really sorry," Seth whimpered.

Jacob raised an eyebrow to him, "Seth it's going to be okay." He didn't understand why Seth was now acting almost terrified.

"No Jacob, you don't understand, I am so sorry, while you and- were outside, I…I…," he was panicking and fidgeting about, making Jacob annoyed.

"He imprinted," Paul said coming up to the two of them taking a swing of beer.

Jacob's features darkened and he let his wolf take over his actions, punching Seth in the face causing him to fly back into a pool, blood trickling from his eyebrow.

Paul chuckled, putting his arm around Jacob's shoulders, "Good hit bro."

Jacob let out a deadly growl making Paul let go then walked outside. Determined to find his she-wolf and set everything right.

**Hey guys please let know if you like this chapter. Also there is a new chapter of Shewolf up so give that a read too if you'd like. **


End file.
